inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikado Haruma
(Forward) |Number = 11 |Team = Teikoku (GO) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |JP_name= 御門 春馬 |Element= Earth |Seiyuu = Yuuki Hayashi |debut_anime = Episode 014 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 2 (GO)}} Mikado Haruma (御門 春馬) is the captain, forward and one of the SEEDs of Teikoku in Inazuma Eleven GO. Appearance Mikado has light grey-blue hair and three scars; one near his right eye, one on his left cheek and one on his right arm. Also he is a muscular figure with his big arms. He wears the Teikoku (GO) soccer uniform with a yellow captain's band. Plot (GO) As a member and one of the forwards of Teikoku, he's the captain of the team. He made his first appearance in the end of Episode 14 receiving the information about their next opponent from Kidou. In Episode 15, Mikado was showed to be training with the other members of Teikoku. In Episode 16, he used Koutei Penguin 7 to score a goal against Raimon to which was successful since Sangoku's Burnin g Catch wasn't able to block it. It is revealed he has a keshin, Kuroki Tsubasa Raven, in the Episode 17 in which he used to score a shot against Raimon again and was more powerful than his previous shoot, in which Sangoku's Burning Catch wasn't able to block yet again. Though during the second half, his keshin was broken through by Shindou's keshin, Sousha Maestro. Afterwards, when Ultimate Thunder was used again by Raimon, he was also trying to contain the energy released by the hissatsu tactic, Ultimate Thunder, though like the other members of his team, he has failed to do so. In the end, Teikoku lost 3-2. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Mikado, you need to have: *'Player': Itsumi Kunihiko (Teikoku's Community Master) *'Item': Teikoku's Strategy Notes (Drop from Teikoku) *'Player': Higashi Kinya (Tengawara's Community Master) *'Topic': Health (Got at the Inazuma Town's Game Center) After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 53 *'Technique': 149 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 79 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'SK Konshin!' *'SK Block Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'SK Block Plus 10' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'OF Britannia Cross' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kuroki Tsubasa Raven' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kuroki Tsubasa Raven' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Kuroki Tsubasa Raven' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Article 5 Management Committee' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Trivia *In the TCG, he wears a yellow captain band, but in the anime he wears a red captain band. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Teikoku (GO) Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:SEED Category:Galaxy characters